Shin Megami Tensei Persona Generation 3
by Hamuko Mina Aragaki
Summary: The story begins with the Female Protagonist Minako transferring to Gekkoukan High School, and moving into a dorm in the city. After learning of her ability to summon a Persona, she is asked to join SEES, and is eventually elected as leader in combat. -Please share what you think about the story!-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Different Instablities

Author's note: As my first fan fiction I wanted to do it on my favorite video game; Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 Portable (I made it Generation 3 because Persona 3 Portable would sound weird as a title.) Here, I'm happy with any criticism I can get to fix my fanfic to make it better.

As a result of playing the game a couple times I was inspired to try and write both protagonists as a fan fiction, even though most of the actions and days will be partly of the game there will be some free writing.

At a last note, I also thought of making split feature to where you can follow to pick your man, but also still have a story that goes the same pathway in the end. Hopefully it works out. Please, tell me when I need to spice up things and if you prefer 1st person or 2nd person.

Disclaimer: I only own the game and my free writing parts that I add in. I do not own the name of the game.

**UPDATES WILL BE MADE THROUGHOUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Female protagonist was chosen. Please enjoy the story line.<strong>

_Time never waits…_

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wished to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter._

_With your heart as your guide…_

_**4/6/09 Monday**_

**Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru"…evening**

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We do apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…" said a man's voice from the intercom.

The train jerked you towards the front with quite some force while the train retrieved to a stop, "Iwatodai."

You opened your eyes and found yourself in the train you first entered from the start of your journey to move back here after ten years ago, but you couldn't help noticing that you kept dreaming about a blue butterfly just fluttering around in the dark. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. You wondered if the people waiting for you at the dorm were getting anxious. You looked down at your music player to see the time despite the fact that the blinking indicator was telling you that it needs to be charged; it was close to midnight...of course they would be anxious.

"This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

The train doors opened slowly. People from outside entered in and filled the empty seats while passengers quickly moved out of the train. You decided to get off fast before the trains next departure, especially since it's your stop.

Time clicked in your head second by second...like an old grandfather clock all alone in the darkness. At that moment when it hit midnight it finally shattered into a million pieces. Every light and electronic had turned off as well as your music player, silence took over.

Never seeing this before you surprisingly stayed calm and collected even with the atmosphere being changed. As you walked away from the station everything in your head was blank. You decided to move hastily to the dorm… But the first few steps you took outside of the station, all you could see were coffin-like objects secreting a red glow that lined the deserted city that layed in puddles of blood. Looking up you saw an eerily gigantic moon emitting a green light. At least it was some sort of light.

You walked around in the city until you arrived to the Iwatodai dorm, the dorm mentioned in your admission pamphlet. You walked up the stairs to the entrance and entered into the dorm, closing the door behind you. You looked around. This'll be the place you'll be living for a while.

_At least it's better than the orphanage…_

"Welcome," a sudden voice had startled you, but it seemed like it was coming from your left. Looking over you saw a boy behind at a desk. He looked like the little boy from the movie, The Boy in Striped Pajamas. Though he had black hair and intense blue eyes, now that you think of it he had two shades of blue. He did look somewhat…adorable.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time," the unfamiliar boy said softly while he held a piece of paper towards you. You looked at him in confusion; you couldn't help but come closer to him to see what was in his hands.

"W-What is this?" you asked him in stern voice. Eyeing the paper suspiciously you spotted that the paper that said contract in gold cursive.

In a trance, he startled you again, "If you want to proceed, then please sign here." He pointed at an area where he wanted you to sign. It was blank. "It's a contract. There's no need to be scared." He said quietly with a slight smile.

_So arriving back here after ten years I see the lights turn off and coffins everywhere, puddles blood everywhere, the moon turning yellow and you...you randomly popping up in striped pajamas in a dark corner with a contract that could lead to my death bed and you say that I'm not supposed to be scared? Who the hell wouldn't be creeped out?_

Without a response he continued, "It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

In a effort to ask questions about what actions he meant you looked closer at the paper that was being held out to you and it read:

_**"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."**_

_What's written like that anymore? And why is he smiling still, it's creepy. Maybe I should pay more attention at him then looking at the paper._

You made eye contact with the boy and gave him a questionable look. He laughed, "You don't seem you like to talk much do you? Here just sign here," he pointed at the blank line again.

You took it and took the pen he also handed to you. You went to the desk and set the paper down. You thought upon if you even should sign the contract, but you signed it anyways.

_X __Minako Arisato_

"…Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins…" he said with a serious face that matched his voice.

The boy disappeared, liquefying into the darkness in a blink of an eye. Was he a ghost from the past? But it didn't matter anyways; it wasn't like he was to come see you again.

"…Who's there?" You jumped as a girls voiced yelled.

_Damn it, what the hell, they must be popping out of nowhere, everywhere…it's ridiculous!_

"How can you be…But it's…!" A girl with light brown hair came from a hallway where the bathrooms were. Her mouth was open in shock.

_Well, at least I'm not the only one who is seeing things all the sudden. Beh…I'm too tired...I just want to go to bed._

"Don't tell me…"

The girl is holding something that looks like a gun, you had no idea what you were going to do, to think it would be simple as in signing a contract, but now it's dodging a freaking bullet. Your eyes dilated in fear.

"Wait!" another girl walked calmly behind the crazy brown-haired chick. This one had red hair or… velvet hair?

The girl with the gun gasped hearing the voice. She turned around and the lights flickered on.

"The lights…"

_No dip, thanks for pointing out the obvious, captain obvious…If it wasn't for redhead I would've had to go through all the work to dodge a bullet. _

You glared at the girl with a gun stingingly, "I didn't think you'd arrive so late." Said the redhead, she seemed so amused. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"…Who's she?" the other girl asked, you glared at her again.

_Now you ask questions? Before you didn't even bother with asking who I was! I can't to wake up in my bed to see a gun at my head for not being able to finish what she had started here._

You kept quiet until Mitsuru spoke, "She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm.

_Of course this isn't a normal dorm. First the boy now this, why would it be normal? Being back home and being with my aunt and uncle was a thought on the bar of crazy, but this goes way off the charts._

"…Is it okay for her to be here?" the other girl asked again. You hoped that you didn't have to share rooms, but the building seemed big enough to fit more than 20 people.

"I guess we'll see…This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Mitsuru smiled.

"…Hi, I'm Yukari." You wanted to ask about the gun, but you changed your mind just in case anything bad happened by just saying something.

"So, this isn't a normal dorm?" you asked.

"Huh! Oh, uh…of course it is!" she said caught off guard. To think that you would respond to that differently, that's totally not suspicious.

"…Not quite. It's a co-ed dorm, for one thing and there are other differences as well. I'll explain later." Mitsuru interrupted Yukari easily. "It's getting late. You'll find your room on the third floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night."

"Oh…I'll show you the way. Follow me." As long as you didn't find a gun near your head and her smiling evilly in the morning you think you'd be okay.

You followed Yukari up the stairs up to the third floor at the end of the hallway was a door.

"This is it…Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. So any questions?"

_Oh, yes…thank you for pointing out the obvious again. And duh, of course I have questions! The gun, the contract, the boy, and just about everything that I've experienced the whole night has a question to it. Thank you very much for your concern._

But only one question came out of your mouth, "Does that boy in striped pajamas live here?"

"What are you talking about? …C'mon, it's not funny." Yukari doesn't seem amused. After a few seconds of silence she decided to ask another question, "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

You shrugged off everything because of tiredness you really didn't want to get into things.

"Yeah."

"I see…Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going…" she began to walk off until she turned around. "Um…I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

As she walks down the stairs you opened the door to your new assigned room. It didn't really didn't have any specialties. A pink checkered bed across the room faced towards the windows that were on the left when you entered. A desk that only had a lamp and a chair near the windows; a sink, a mirror, and a mini fridge sat to the left of the door. You analyzed the room a little more and yawned.

_Time for bed…._

You went through your bags and grabbed pajamas. Jumping into bed you closed your eyes slowly…everything went black…then the blue butterfly took over your dreams.

_**4/07/10 Tuesday**_

You were up early and since you were up late you decided to get up around five to get ready for school anyways. You didn't really mind the uniform for school; it actually fit your figure quite well.

All the sudden you heard knocks on your door. "It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

You walked towards the door to let her in. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" she asked cheerfully.

_Not really, maybe if my train arrived earlier and nothing weird happened last night maybe I would have had a good sleep._

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

For once you replied happily, "sure."

"Okay. Then, let's go."

**Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru"…**

You listened to your music player as the train rides along. You were listening to one of your favorite song: Time by Mayumi Fujita. Before Yukari even turned around to say anything you took off your earphones.

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh? This is my favorite part…when it feels like you're gliding over the sea."

You rolled your eyes without her seeing, but you did always admired the sea, especially since the sun beams gleam down onto the ripples of the water to make a beautiful image; the river gives you the impression that it's much more greater. The water glistened as the water moved peacefully in the direction of paradise.

"Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's man-made island. They built our school right in the middle." Not liked you cared what she said, paying attention to the water was great.

"Oh, look, you can see it now!" You turned your head to where she was pointed at. You could see a nice school with great bushy trees along with flowers on them. You both walked out the train and walked toward the entrance of the school gates.

"Morning!" a female student called out and Yukari replied the same back. Well, you definitely guessed she was the popular one in school.

"Well, here we are…Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

We entered in the school together and Yukari turned towards you.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teachers first. The Faculty Office is right here to the left. …And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

_That was a tour? That was short for some tour…_

"Nope, I'll be okay."

"Hey…About last night…Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? …See ya later." As if anyone would really believe you anyways, you're new to the school.

You see a bunch of people crowding at a bulletin board near the stairs. The class rosters are posted and you can't really find your name in the list…

"Damn it…I can't find my name anywhere…" you looked again, "Ah, there it is…"

-Minako Arisato - Class F

"Oh, Yukari's also in my class, beautiful…" You decided to walk to the Faculty Office that was to the left of the entrance and then turned right at the first door. As you walked you saw a blond boy who looked like he was French and a teacher wearing a strange helmet was talking to him. You walked inside the Faculty Office and closed the door behind you.

"Oh, are you the new student?" A brunette teacher asked while holding a file and turned towards you, Minako Arisato…11th grade, correct?" she flipped through the files in the folder more. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places…Let's see…In 1999…That was what, ten years ago? Your parents…" She suddenly stopped and gasp of shock left her lips. A slight smile left as a frown replaced it.

_Wonderful…she had to bring the pain back to me…_

"I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." She said, looking at you with a sincere look, but you just scowled at her.

_And you decided to read it right in front of me? Some genius you are._

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." You regained your confidence and smiled at her.

"I'm pleased to meet you."

"My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others." Ms. Toriumi said closing her eyes with her smile. "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

**Auditorium**

The principal is quite...how you would say…hefty… The auditorium was pretty big from my eyes. It made the principal look less fleshy.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means…" He continued on.

_Oh good god, I hate speeches…It doesn't help that he was old and full of old sayings…_

You moved your hand to your head like you had a headache; you closed your eyes and listened to the chatter behind and in front of you. You heard some male whispering that was in your class.

"I heard we got a transfer student."

You opened your eyes to the voices. One was smirking, "Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari."

_Tsk…I haven't even been here long enough and I already have people talking about me…_

"I hear talking." A random teacher from some other class, "I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class…"

Ms. Toriumi, "Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

**After School – Homeroom**

Class just ended and you were drawing in your notebook, it was the butterfly.

…_.Why am I so obsessed about this stupid little bug! _

"'Sup, dude!" A male voice said. You looked up and saw a tall boy with a goatee and a hat. He smiled widely. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

You stared at him, "what do you want?"

"Oh, come on. Let me introduce myself, at least."

"Usually when someone introduces yourself you say excuse me, not "'sup, dude!"" in your case it didn't matter because he ignored you anyways.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." He smiled with a grin. "I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid…"

_This kid is very random…doesn't he have anything better to do than talk to me? Then again he's relatively good-looking with that baseball cap and his smile. Maybe I should be nice to him…_

"So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

"Do I look like I'm freaking out?" you asked with a smile.

His grin faded away, "well, uh…no, I just wanted to see how you were doing is all."

A sigh became from behind. It was Yukari, she had a disappointed look on her face. Guess it happens regularly with this guy. "At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?"

_Ha-ha, great, I bet he's a stalker… Ugh…just thinking of it scares me._

"Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

Junpei raised his guard. "What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

_Sure, friendly enough to get in my pants I bet!_

"If you say so." She looked at you, "anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Funny, huh?"

_Yeah…luck played in my book today…what a drag. I'm in a class with get in your pants boy and the highly protective gun girl. This is gonna be a long year…_

"Um, hellllo? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun! By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning."

_He's a gossiping girl or something? _

"A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side…The whole class was buzzing about you."

"Ugh… Could you just cut it out?" You and her couldn't agree more than anything. "I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?"

"Do you really think it's a rumor? I mean it's just people talking about us walking to school. It really couldn't be anything serious, could it?"

Yukari looked at you, "well, I guess you right… Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?"

Yukari turned around and walked out of the empty class and Junpei looked at you with a tired look, "what is she, your nanny…?"

You chuckled and smiled at him. "She may think she is, but I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." You said to him.

"Okay, but just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!"

_I haven't known you for five minutes and you're already calling yourself ol' pal? _

"…You're kidding, right? But I guess I'll keep your word on it when I need to dump some things on someone it'll be you.

"Ouch! Yuka-tan's rubbing off on you already, huh? Well, I'll be seeing you around, then." You watched him walk off.

"She is not rubbing off on me! In fact I'm not the one who pulled a gun out at someone and tried to shoot them" you yelled at him but he appeared that to have not heard a word. You remembered the promise that you really didn't agree on promising, more liked forced to. You decided to go home for today…however Junpei caught up to you on the way out along with influencing you to let him walk you back at the "non-normal" dorm.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run…Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested?"

"Do ya think they have volleyball? I've been pretty interested in the sport ever since I saw it on T.V…well, for schools of course." You said with hope in sport being there.

"Umm…I would think so…y-yeah they do, but you'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while." As you two walked back to the dorm you had a fairly good time with him.

**The Iwatodai Dorm – Evening**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted as you walked in the dorm. "You really shouldn't be outside on your own at night. It's too dangerous."

_Hmmm, I wonder why? I'm never doing that again. Who would wanna see what I saw?_

"Anyway, you must be tired. You should get a good night's rest." You turned your head away from her to roll your eyes so she wouldn't see. You walked towards the hallway to go upstairs.

_What is she? My mom? I can go to bed when I want to._

As you passed by the bathroom doors you saw Yukari sitting at the table in the cornor of your eye. You walked over to her.

"Hey," you said to her.

Yukari looked up at you from her book. "Oh, hi. What're you doing?"

"Nothing at the moment, I plan to just watch T.V. if there is anything on."

"Oh..." she looked at you in concern, "you're probably pretty tired, huh? Maybe you should go to bed early tonight." You turned away from her and walked up the stairs to your room...

_What's up with everybody. Do they have a secret mission that I don't know about? It seems suspicious...whatever..._

**Dormitory lounge...later without you...**

A young man walked down the stairs as Mitsuru was reading a book...

"I'm going out for a bit." he said with a confident smile.

"...Hm?" Mitsuru looked at him as spoke.

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

"...I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..."

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..." his confident smile still was glued to his pale face.

"You have a one-track mind...Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry, I'm just getting a little practice." With his last word he took the next few steps and left out the door.

Mitsuru sighed..."this isn't a game, Akihiko..."

_**4/08/10 Wednesday**_

**Gekkoukan High School Gates**

You rubbed your eyes as you dragged your ass to school. You stayed up late to watch your favorite show. Manny finally got with Spinner when she really should've got together with Jay. You thought it was more like making Jay jealous.

"Did you hear the rumor?" said a gossiping girl behind you.

"Oh, um...something about...a bathroom?" said a loud girl. You scrunched your eyebrows at the comment.

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the story about the first-year student!" at that time you sighed because you thought they were talking about you, but you decided to keep listening. "Not only did she stop coming to school..."

Definately not about you.

"...she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day."

DEFINATELY not you.

"If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming... It's coming...!""

The other student looked at her like she didn't believe it, "Huh. How about that."

_I thought weird stuff only happened in the dorm I live in, now it's gonna be hell here too?_

"You don't believe me...?" course she doesn't. It all see too lucid.

...The first bell rang...

"Shit..." you muttered and ran to the entrance doors of the school.

**Afternoon class...Ms. Toriumi's class...**

You slumped your head on your hand to hold your head up. Ms. Toriumi made the class look at the novel by Zenzou Kasai. She groaned..

"Why him? I'd rather talk about Utsubo Kubota."

You knew nothing about Japanese liturature. Infact you don't find any interest in composition anyways. You were more science or math, even history.

You yawned and zoned her out a little, "he became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time." she averted her eyes at the sleeping Junpei. Stupei...

"...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening?" Ms. Toriumi put a serious face on, "who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-Huh? U-Ummmmm..." he looked at you, "psst! Who does she like?"

You were tempted to give him the wrong answer, but since you were listening anyways you whispered to him, "Utsubo Kubota."

"That's right! So you were listening to me after all!"

Junpei laughed shyly, "...Well, you know how I like to pay attention!" he looked towards you with a smile as Ms. Toriumi looked back at the textbook with a frown...

"Man, you saved my bacon, Mina!"

_Ha-ha, so now my nick name is Mina. Just great._

You heard from behind, "Minako gave him the answer... She must pay attention in class!" You felt like your charm had went up.

After school has ended, there wasn't much to do, so you decided to go back to the dorm.

**Iwatodai Dorm Lounge...evening...**

You entered in the dorm closing the door behind you. You saw Yukari sitting on the couch, talking to an unfamiliar man who sat on the armchair...he had grey hair and glasses.

"Oh, she's back."

"So, this is our new guest..." in all honestly he looked old enough to be almost your grandpa, "good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board of your school. "Ikutsuki"... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you recieve the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

You didn't hear the rest of what he was talking about because you were spending half the time trying to pronounce his name. It was a toungue twister...you decided to probably call him grandpa-san.

"Hello? Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

You snapped out of it, "oh, sorry. Ummm...Why'd you come here?"

Grandpa smiled, "To welcome you, of course." The smile disappeared and he looked towards Yukari, "speaking of which...Where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello..." he looked back at you, "do you have another question?"

You thought a little bit. You did hear that the dorm is Co-ed and you really haven't seen any guys, but you really wanted to ask what was going on..

"Who else lives here?"

"There are only four students in this dorm:"

_Who the hell is the fourth one? Maybe it was that strange boy that I first met the other day.._

"You, Yukari here, Mitsuru...And a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along." You grinned.

_I hope so too. He's gotta be cute.._

"Do you have another question?"

"No, not really." you didn't really want to talk about what you saw that night.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year." he got up from the armchair, "Now, if you excuse me...You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm"! Please forgive the bad pun." grandpa chuckled while looked away embarrassed.

_First mom now grandpa. Hmph...and whats with that joke. I damn hope that he doesn't make them all the time..._

"You'll get used to his lame jokes."

_Oh god!_

Grandpa was right, you were tired..you climbed the stairs and went in your room to rest...

**In a certain room in the dorm...later...**

"Working hard? So, how's she doing?" Grandpa spoke to Mitsuru and Yukari who were sitting at a huge computer looking thing.

Mitsuru turned towards grandpa, "she went to bed a little while ago. She's asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think she's...?"

"Well, let's wait and see for now." he replied, "the Dark Hour is approaching."

...MIDNIGHT...

Grandpa spoke again, "Hmm... She's still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"Then, she must be..." Yukari looked somewhat shocked.

"As you can see, she's retained her human form. She's asleep, but she's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not she has the potential. Although, she must. ...If she didn't they would've preyed on her by now."

Yukari looked a little more tense, "scary..."

"In any case, we should continue to monitor her for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir." Mitsuru finally answered.

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on her like this..." Yukari.

...

...

"...Master..." a mysterious voice called out.

"Master Minako Arisato..."

That was your name...what could be happening? Where were you? You flew across black and gray checker board tiles in the darkness, but at the end of the checkered floor was a glowing blue door, you came at it with great speed.

"Slow down!" You were frightened. "Help!"

The door swung open...suddenly you were in a chair. You saw a man with a big nose and a humpback infront of you and a table in front of him. You looked up, discovering a huge unique clock. Doors on the side and some even cloaked with a velvet colored sheet.

"What's going on? Where am I? And who are you?" you demanded.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The gentleman said. "My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

_Well, you defiinately remind me of the humpback of notre dame. I guess the name fits you well._

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..." You saw the paper you signed at the dorm layed before you and Igor.

_I'm dead! I'm dead! I made it through the door alive, but I'm dead! Shut it Minako, hold focus...damn that contract!...I knew it was a bad thing to sign...it brought me to my death bed. Good bye earth. _

"Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return..."

_Welcomed? So I'm not dead? _

"...that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the chocies you make."

"Is this a dream?" you desperately asked. God you hope you are.

"Precisely...You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak."

As soon as he said that sentence you jumped out of the chair with your hands up, "YESS! I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah..." you stopped and looked at Igor. He had the same look on his face as he did before you screamed in joy, it seemed he was waiting for you to be done.

"Ahem," you sat back down slowly, "s-sorry, you may continue." you bashfully said.

"This visit of yours is merely a dream." he continued, "however, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later. Hold on to this..." Igor's hand quiverd towards you, it seemed like there was something in his hands. You took it from him.

"It's a velvet key. Keep it safe. But there is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. 'Til we meet again...

_**4/09/10 Thursday**_

The suns beams went through the curtains and hit your eyes. You woke up on your bed, a smile proliferated across your face. You moved out of the covers and went to take a shower before you got ready for school.

...'Til we meet again...

Those words ran through your mind over and over again. "It was only a dream. It was only a dream...nothing else." You stuck your hand in your left pocket as you grabbed a towel, shampoo, conditioner, hairdryer, and other things you needed. Your fingertips felt something on your left pocket, you took it out and observed it.

"The velvet key.." you whispered to yourself.

**Gekkoukan High School Gates**

You walked easily towards the school, you were smiling, but the words that were spoken were still reminiscing through your thoughts.

"You... Man, I'm so sleepy today." It was Junpei, he caught up to you with that grin, "in times like these, it's best to sleep during class!"

"Yeah, thats the best way to learn in school. Mind as well take your book, sleep on it, and hope for osmosis," you sarcastically said.

"Woah, hold the hostility Mina. But hey, would you think that would work?" he said, you looked at him with a disappointed face, "I'm joking! Man, you need to get a sense of humor. But anyways. Did you ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you feel more refreshed than sleeping at home?"

"I don't sleep in class." you replied.

"Whaaat? Why do you have to be all serious?" Stupei's smirk disappeared, "that feeling of being completely recharged is awesome... But I'm screwed later since I didn't hear the lecture!"

"Then don't sleep in class?"

He just looked at you, "we have classic lit. today... That means we're stuck with Mr. Nasty ol' Ekoda..."

After so the two of you went into the school and headed towards class.

**Mr. Ekoda's class...morning...**

"Ahem...I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevent to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong. The students, the other teachers...Wrong, wrong, wrong! Nobody really understands Classic Lit..."

You didn't really care for the lecture at all, maybe Junpei was right...maybe osmosis would work. You laughed at yourself. You decided to close your eyes just for a few moments to feel better...

As school ended you met up with Yukari at the shoe boxes and decided to go back togther.

**Paulowina Mall...after school...**

You entered through the entrance of the mall. You saw many stores, nine in exact, but most werent stores. A fountain stood in the middle of the mall.

"Have you come here before?" Yukari asked you as looked around a little more. "A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. There's a karaoke box and a CD shop. Oh, and a really great cafe, too! There's also a nightclub, but that's kindanot for us yet."

The mall was greatly crowded with students on their way back from school...

**Iwatodai Dorm...evening...**

As same as before you entered through the double doors of the dorm. Yukari was sitting on the couch as Mitsuru stood at the window behind the counter.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru said.

_Hi, mom! How you doin'? Oh, just fine, you know school and walking home right now. Thanks for asking._

"The moon is beautiful tonight. It might be nice to read a book by the moonlight once in a while." Mitsuru completed what she said, she didn't even look at you as she spoke.

_Holy poptarts in a freakin' pencil sharpener! She said something else then just 'welcome back'..._

You sighed...you were tired today then usual. You decided to go to bed to night.

**A certain room in the drom...Dark Hour...**

Grandpa entered into the room, "...How is she?"

"...The same as last night," Mitsuru said still staring at the screen.

"Hmm... Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first...Memory loss...disorientation...But, this subject is rather unique. She hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari answered unasuringly, "but... we're treating her like a guinea pig."

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard she's in your class... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade? A female classmate, at that."

"Yeah, I guess. But, still..."

...An emergency call from outside rang through the room...

"Command room." Mitsuru spoke. "...Is that you, Akihiko?"

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge!" Akihiko yelled to Mitsuru. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there."

"Does that mean...he's bringing that thing here!" Yukari shouted.

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru ordered.

"...R-Right! Be careful!"

Downstairs in the lounge Akihiko barged in, "Agh...!"

Mitsuru and Yukari ran down the stairs, "Akihiko!"

"I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised... It'll be here any second."

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru yelled towards him.

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" Grandpa asked Akihiko.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one-"

Something pounded on the doors.

"Ahh! What the...! ...You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari shrieked.

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake her up! Then, escape out the back."

"But, what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Like I had a choice! What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!" he ordered.

"I-I'm going!" Yukari ran up to the third floor and to your room.

You were already awake and you heard a loud noise. It was green again...maybe you should go check outside. Before you could even get to the door Yukari banged on the door.

"Wake up! Sorry I'm coming in!"

"What the hell is going on here Yukari!" you yelled.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now! Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" You both began to head out the door until Yukari pulled back. "Wait!...Take this, just in case." Yukari handed you a long, thin implement...like a naginata.

"Okay, let's go! Follow me!" You both ran down the stairs into the first floor at the rear entrance. "Alright, we should be safe now-"

A beep came from Yukari, "Takeba, do you read me!" it seems to be Mitsuru's voice.

"Y-Yes! I hear you!"

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What!" A bang hit the rear door. "L-Let's pull back!" Running away from the rear entrance you and Yukari made it to the second floor. You and her heard glass breaking.

"What was that!" You heard it as it climbs the stairs, "it's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!"

You ran up to the dorm rooftop and closed the door behind you.

Yukari sighed in relief, "The door's locked. I think we're safe for now..." Yukari saw something, "..w-what!"

Across from you a black hand grabbed the edge of the roof top another had a blue mask in it's hand you noticed it had a roman numeral sign for the number one.

_What could that mean?_

It waved it around, almost like it was searching with it. Behind it several other hands held swords and the rest of the body climbed up on the roof fully, it crawled towards you and then stopped.

"You gotta be kidding me...! It climbed up the wall...!"

In the command room, Ikutsuki, Akihiko, and Mitsuru sat. "There! They're on the roof!" Akihiko pointed out on the screen.

"That gigantic Shadow... Just what is it we're dealing with!"

"...Let's go, Mitsuru!"

"Wait!" Grandpa seized them.

Back on the roof top the black thing with multiple hands stood there as it kept swinging it's arms around.

"That's the thing that attacked this place... We call them Shadows!" Yukari explained to you. "O-Oh yeah...I have to fight..."

_You forgot that you had to fight. What the hell is wrong with you. How can you forget that you had to fight. Isn't that part of the process of fight or flight!_

"I...I can summon mine... No problem..."

Yukari got into a fighting stance and took her gun out and put it to her head.

_Your suicidal now! I think it's the wrong damn time to be! Shit...I'm gonna end up fighing it all on my own._

"Here we go." before she could pull the trigger to 'summon' whatever the Shadow attacked her with a huge blaze of fire, knocking her back behind you. Her gun slid at your feet. You stared it, in temptation on picking it up. You did pick it up and aimed it at the side of your head your and you placed your other empty hand on your chest, you closed your eyes.

_Thou art I and I am thou_

You opened your eyes and saw the boy in striped pajamas again. He was smiling at you, encouraging you to pull the trigger. He shook his head and you shook your head in return. You pulled the trigger...

Per-Son-A

and then you felt a weird blow go through your head, you felt like a part of you left your body. You looked infront of you and a figure floated, "I am Orpheus." As you stood there you suddenly felt a staggering pain go through you. It went in pulses that made you grip your head.

...Ba Bum...

Each pulse turned negative and then normal...

...Ba Bum...

You fell to your knees...

...Ba Bum...

You screamed in pain and agony...

...Ba Bum...

Orpheus, Orpheus that was a part of you, split in half. Your head felt like it was splitting in two. It hurts to much. Orpheus screamed itself as it disintegrated in red and another one took it's place.

_W-Why did it hurt so much...Ngh..._

You looked up at the newly formed part of you. It almost looked evil...was it death? The thing bashed the Shadow several times, giving it no mercy. As it finished it crushed a piece of the shadow in it's hands. Then it vanished...and then the swell of power subsided...Orpheus regained it's orginal form.

Back in the command room everyone was in shock just watching it from the screen.

"What on earth was that...!" Akihiko shouted. Ikutsuki stayed silent, but his mouth was open in such shock he didn't have anything to say.

Back on the roof top, Yukari regained her strength while you still sat at your knees...

"Is it over...?" she asked. After saying those words a piece of the Shadow is heading for Yukari, "it's still moving! No...G-Get away from me!"

You sighed and got up in a fighting stance with the naginata. You used slash attack on one of the Shadows, but it just wasn't enough. They both came at you scratching you with their sharp nails. You screamed as they tore through your skin, but that didn't make you stop. You finished off the Shadow with one hit. Then the Shadow attacked again, hitting you with their sharp nails. For the last hit you summoned Orpheus as you did before and had her use bash to defeat the last enemy.

_Finsihed...I'm...so...tired...The monsters are gone...Yukari's safe..._

_..._

You lost consciousness...

...

You fell to the ground. "Are you okay! Come on...!" Yukari shook you, "Please...! Can you hear me! Answer me!"

...

You woke up again, this time it was dark. You knew this was a dream. Then a source of blue light flew at you, it was that glowing blue butterfly. You held out your hand, palm face up, for it to land on. As it did you looked down...the light from the butterfly was strong enough to let you see the black and grey checkered floor again...you looked back up at the butterfly and smiled.

_Lend me your light..._

The word flowed through your mind and it flowed to the butterfly, the blue light grew greater and you began to walk straight. Finally, you saw the Velvet Room Door. You came to a stop in front of it and searched your pockets for the key, but you couldn't find it.

_Fuck, lost the key..._

You tried to open the door anyways, but didn't work...what were you suppose to do now? You looked at the butterfly and frowned. You closed your eyes...but, at that moment your hand felt heavier. You looked at your hand and there was the glowing blue key. You nodded and opened the door. Everything was the same as the last time, you took your seat, Igor was in the same spot as before.

"It's so nice to see you again." He greeted you, "you became unconscious after awakening to your "power." I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"W-What do you mean?"

"A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships.

"And that's what Orpheus is?"

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links-your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now then... Time marches on in your world."

_Sadly..._

"I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then... Farewell."

Light glimmered on your eyes and they struggled to keep them closed. So you opned them...

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know it's been almost a year since I updated Chapter 1 of the Shin Megami Tensei Persona: Generation 3, but since it is summer break I'm able update a little bit more. Writing and school at the same time was a hassle, especially since it is high school.

Other than so I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 and if not feel free to tell me what I could have done differently in your reviews. Thank you for bearing with me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Patience is a Virtue, but is Forgiveness?<p>

A strong light glimmered on your eyes and you struggled to keep them closed. Your head became clearer as seconds passed and you saw an entire white ceiling above you. The air that surrounded you was sterile and smelled like rubbing alcohol. Your nose crinkled a little to the strong scent, you could only guess you were in a hospital.

_Ughh...good god...how long have I been out? _

You sat up in the bed you laid in and rubbed your eyes from it's tiredness. Then you heard slight movement beside you. You looked over and you saw Yukari sitting in a chair beside you. A slight smile grew on her face as she saw you become conscious of the world again.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I guess I feel alright..." you shifted a little in the the bed, "how long have I been in here?"

Yukari thought a little, "well...it's the nineteenth. Meaning it's a Sunday, so around a week?" she mumbled, slightly happy with her answer.

"W-what? A week?" you yelled out, surprised on how long you have been out, it only felt like a couple of days since that night.

She shook her head slowly and began to explain the situation, "the doctor couldn't really find anything wrong, but extreme exhaustion." She paused and mad a sorrowful face, "'Bout that night...I'm really sorry I couldn't do much..."

_I'm lucky enough to be alive right now...let alone knowing what was going on in my mind about a persona.._.

She continued, "though, your persona...your power...it was something I've never seen before."

You shrugged at what you thought was a compliment, "it was beginners luck?"

From there the room fell silent and a awkward until Yukari decide to sternly speak once more, "I'm like you, Minako."

You looked at her in disbelief, "e-excuse me?"

"My father died in an accident when I was little...me and my mom aren't great friends."

"But how does that make you like me?" the thought she had to compare you and her. Anger escalated in you, but you showed nothing of it.

"We both are alone. I wanted to tell you about mine because I knew yours." she spoke as if she was intimidated from your question.

"But you at least have a mother to talk to. I have nothing." You sat there, your face still had no expression of your agitation, but your red eyes spoke for you. You were in no mood for this.

"I-I'm sorry..." she said with her sad eyes.

"If you were sorry then do me a favor and never mention or compare my life to yours." After your last words you looked away from her.

The room was filled with silence once again and she cleared her throat, "W-well, I'm gonna get going."

She stood up and walked past your bed towards the exit then she stopped and turned to you, "I'll let the others know you woke up."

**4/20/10 Monday - Gekkoukan High School Gates**

Everybody hates Mondays. Especially since you have somebody claiming their life is similar to yours when it really isn't just adds on to your hatred for Mondays. It was your first day back after a week and you still suffer from exhaustion. You ignored that factor and you trudged on slowly to the entrance of the school. It was nice out and the leaves blew across your path while the sun beat softly on your skin. All was good until you stepped up those stairs and walked through those double doors.

"Hey, wait up for your ol' pal Junpei!" you stopped and turned towards the voice. Junpei ran up towards you with his usual grin. At least he wont bug you about your parents.

"Long time no see, what's up? Did you have an upset stomach or something?"

You smiled, "no Junpei, I don't think a stomach ache would keep me out of school that long."

"Hey, you never know. Why isn't Yuka-tan with you?" he asked, his face had no change in expression, but you didn't answer. "Okay, nevermind that then. But I got something to tell ya."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, uh, wait. I'm not suppose to say nutin'" he chuckled, but you stared at him.

"What's so funny?"

He chuckled once more, "Ha-ha, nothing, Mina-tan."

As you still stood there confused as he continued to chuckle Yukari walked behind you both.

"Well, well, somebody is full of energy this morning, huh?" she attempted to smile happily, but it had something sorrowful to it.

Junpei turned towards Yukari, "hey, it's Yuka-tan! Don't you two live in the same dorm?"

She shook her head yes, but you just watched students walk by. You decided it was time to go to class. Yukari looked towards you and back at Junpei.

"I gotta go, Junpei. I need to talk to Minako." She quickly caught up to you. It seemed like you were stuck with her where ever you go.

"Hey, um...are you feeling better?" she asked as she followed your brisk steps to keep up. But you kept silence. Before you both reached the classroom she pulled on your shoulder to make you stop.

"Look, I didn't mean to compare my life to yours. I went over my head. But tonight Ikutski-san wants to talk to you. Come to the fourth floor of the dorm after school."

As she finished you pulled your shoulder away coldly from her hand and walked into the class.

**Mr. Ono's class - Morning...**

You tapped your pencil on your notebook as you stared at the chalkboard drowning out the history lesson. Then you turned your attention outside and saw the gym class kicking soccer balls in the goal continuously. How you could only wished you were out there to release the frustration and confusion about the recent events you experienced. You turned your attention towards the teacher. Maybe you could drown it out with some history.

"Hmph...That's enough about mammoths...I don't see the big deal. They're just huge hairy elephants. And that wraps it for the Stone Age." Mr. Ono sighed in boredom, "...I'm tired of lessons about stones."

It was a bad time to tune in...you started to scribble in your notebook.

"I'd rather talk about the Sengoku Era! Japanese history's not exciting until that era. Well, next is...the Jomon period."

_Oh! The Jomon Period? That was a great time. So wasn't the Sengoku! _

"I'll just ask a question at random." Mr. Ono looked around the class and spotted a victim,"Junpei."

His head was on his arm as he took his normal morning naps and it looked like his alarm clock awoke him. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Whaa? Me?"

"What was the style of houses in the Jomon period called?"

"Uhh...How am I supposed to know 'bout something way back then?" his attention turned towards you for help, "hey, Mina. What's the answer?"

"Mud huts, Junpei..." you gave him the answer nonchalantly as you kept scribbling in your notebook.

"Correct! Mud huts were built by digging a hole in the ground and supporting the roof."

"Thanks, Mina." The students around you spoke quietly about you, maybe people began to think you were pretty cool.

**After School - Iwatodai Dorm**

You walked home alone today. It was getting dark by the hour and you didn't really want to get caught during the dark hour alone with no weapon. The thought of that made you walk the up the stairs and through the doors faster. But as soon as you entered through those double doors you remembered that you needed to go to the first floor because Grandpa wanted to speak with you. You walked up the stairs quickly and passed through the doors for the command room. There you saw four people, Grandpa, Yukari, Mitsuru, and a guy. He must have been the guy that Grandpa talked about.

"Akihiko.." you muttered quietly.

"There you are, Minako." Grandpa said and held out his hand near an open spot on the couch, "Come, sit."

You smiled and sat in the open spot next to Mitsuru and Grandpa spoke again, "I'm very happy that you've decided to come. I was worried about you. The reason I asked you here is I needed to talk to you."

Akihiko sat across from you and watched you intently with a plain smile and Grandpa introduced him to you, "Oh, by the way this is Akihiko, he lives in this dorm. I do believe I mentioned him earlier."

You shooked your head yes and stared back at him, "how ya doin'?" He surely looked handsome with his features, though you had no idea what was with his bandage on his lower left temple. You smiled.

"F-fine," you cleared your throat from your nervousness, "how are you?"

"We don't have a lot of time to get to know each other," grandpa interrupted, "let me ask you this."

You shook your head, what would this talk possibly be about? That night when that shadow appeared? About when everything goes green around midnight? He looked at you to make sure he had your full attention.

"Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

_I can believe it. I mean especially with all this crap going on. _

You replied, "yes."

"Do you remember the night you arrived? You had to have noticed the coffins everywhere...the streetlights went out...nothing was working..." Mitsuru inquired pushing for the yes she knew I had to say.

"Hmm. All this time I thought it was a daily routine for people to sleep in coffins like vampires at exactly twelve." you said with a smile. Mitsuru ignored what you said and continued considering that as your yes.

"Didn't you feel like it was a different time...? That is the Dark Hour - a time period hidden between one day and the next."

"Alright then, that explains the moon looking almost like cheese?"

"Well, I guess if you see it that way. The Dark Hour occurs each night at midnight." Grandpa began to speak, "it'll happen tonight, and every night to come."

Then Akihiko looked at you to speak, "normal people don't really realize it, since they're all sleeping in their coffins. But that isn't what makes the Dark Hour interesting...shadows, they only are active during Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's out job to defeat them...sounds fun, huh?"

"Hell yeah it does." you replied to him.

Mitsuru looked at Akihiko intensely, "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!"

Grandpa laughed, "now, now. He does his work well," he looked back at you, "long story short...we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor."

_Interesting..._

"A shadow feeds on the mind of it's prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Mitsuru finished.

"What about the police?" you inquired.

"The police can't do much on their side. Our job is to fight them with our Persona." Mitsuru answered.

"I see," you said and Grandpa smiled. You saw Mitsuru opening the silver case that was sitting there the whole time. You wondered what it would be. You looked over and saw a silver gun gleams uncannily from it.

Mitsuru looked at you and smiled, "what the chairman wanted to say from the beginning is that we want you to join us."

_Ha-ha, sweet. I get to kick some ass! Can you be a hero? I can do that._

"We prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

You stood from your seat and took the evoker into your own hands. Never before held a gun, well except you used it to kill a monster, but let alone have one for yourself.

"I'm in."

You heard a sigh in relief. It was Yukari, "I was afraid you'd say no...welcome aboard!"

"Thank you greatly. I'm really happy." Grandpa said next, "Oh, about your room assignment...why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I guess it worked out well!"

After Grandpa finished speaking you felt that a new bond with everyone was forming. Then something weird rang in your head...the words from Igor spoke reoccurred to you. Something about the social links strengthening.

_"The fool arcana bond has been established through the S.E.E.S group" _the voice sounded like someones voice you've never heard before.

From there you decided to go to bed. You only beginning to sleep until a familiar ticking surrounded you. You opened your eyes and felt that someone close to you.

"Hi, how are you?" At that moment you tried to take the voice and put it with a face. With a faded voice you found a face. You opened your eyes and saw the boy in the stripped pajamas.

"How the hell did you get in my room? Why are you here?" you sat up in your bed as you asked.

He chuckled, "I'm always with you."

_Well, that's not creepy at all..._

He continued, "soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

He had a slight smile that hasn't left. You replied to his statement, "the end?"

"The end of everything...But in the end...I really don't know what it is." he looked down with a sad look that almost made you want to hug him to make him feel better, but he looked up with a smile again, but with more excitement this time, "oh! It looks like you've awakened to you power...and it is so unusual. A power that takes many forms, yet it is bound by none...It may prove to be your salvation..."

"Salvation," you eyes glistened in curiosity, "what do you mean by salvation..."

He ignored your question and asked with a question himself, "do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, you scared me shitless..."

He chuckled once again, "I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you. Even if you forget about me."

"Wait! Before you go, what's your name?" you quickly asked, but by the time you asked he disappeared into nothing like he did before. Then you drifted into sleep...

**4/21/12 Tuesday - School Gates...Early Morning...**

You left the dorm early to meet up with Junpei, but Yukari followed you on the way. By the time you got to the gates she caught up.

"Hey, Minako. Thanks about yesterday. Akihiko-senpai's ribs are hurt, and I was really uneasy working alone with Mitsuru..."

You stopped and turned towards her, "how does my decision alleviate anything between you and Mitsuru, Yukari? Sure, I'm another person on the team, but it doesn't change a thing that goes on with only you guys."

With that said you turned around and started to walk leaving her to think of what you said.

**After Class**

Class finished and you decided to put in your earphones while you doodled in your notebook. Next to you was Yukari talking about her day until the classroom door slid open. Mitsuru walked in.

You took off your earphones and watched her approach you both, "can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there." She walked out the door as soon as she was finished.

"Wonder what that was about..." Yukari looked at you as if she was waiting for you to answer. You just shrugged you shoulders. "Probably doing Student Council stuff thats more important than us," she sighed.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei suddenly walked through the door that wasn't closed by Mitsuru.

_Just keep her talking Junpei. Maybe I can sneak away out to the front of the school.._

It's not that I don't like her...She's just..." as she said that you got out of your seat and began to leave the room, until she saw you, "n-nevermind."

You heard her foot steps behind you as you left and you muttered under your breath, "damn it Junpei..."

**Iwatodai Strip Mall**

Since Yukari decided to follow you, you thought you both should go through the strip mall. You both talked here and there and during that time you had some dinner. Then you guys concluded to head on home.

"Earlier...it isn't that I don't like Mitsuru or anything, y'know?" you let her speak her mind, "ugh...why did Junpei have to creep on our conversation? He says things in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment."

You laughed at her insult, even if it was a different topic than Mitsuru. You thought it wasn't to bad to hang out with Yukari. So you thought it would be good to open up a little.

"Yukari..." you began to speak. She looked at you as you both walked, "when we were at the hospital...and you compared your life with mine...I'm sorry for how I acted." You looked up and saw the sky turn a pretty pink as the sun began to set, "I guess since my parents both died and I lived in an orphanage for most of my life I didn't really get the chance to learn to open to the fact of others trying to be good friends with me."

"I understand most of what your saying," she looked at you. You smiled, "I'm here for ya', Mina."

"Thanks," taking in the fact that you opened up and began to trust Yukari more you thought it would be good for her to talk about her problem...Mitsuru, "so, about this Mitsuru thing."

"Ha-ha, yeah..." she laughed shyly.

**Iwatodai Dorm**

As you and Yukari had a good time together you walk into the dorm and looked around the place. It was time to go see what Mitsuru wanted to talk about. But as you both entered no one was there and the lights were off.

"They all must be upstairs..." you said and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor command room with Yukari. Mitsuru and Akihiko were already there as they sit on the couch and chair.

"Welcome back," she said as rehearsed.

"We were waiting for you. There's someone I wanna introduce you too." Akihiko said to you both and looked towards the doors that you just walk through, "...hey, what's holding you up...come on-"

You all looked at the door you came through and heard a voice from outside, "hold your horses...this is freakin' heavy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - New Acquaintances?

"Hold your horses...this is freakin' heavy," the voice was quite familiar, but you don't recall seeing anybody as you walked into the dorm. You all looked at the door intently with blank expressions. You didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed with the fact of you knowing whom the voice belonged to. Akihiko stood there with a smile as Mitsuru just sat on the couch. The double doors opened slowly and a figure walked through with what looked like a suitcase. The figure had a hat and that only confirmed what you knew. He dropped his stuff on the floor and looked at you as he laughed.

"Wazzup?"

Yukari looked at him suprised," J-Junpei!...why are YOU here!"

"He will be staying here as of today," Akihiko spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yukari said.

You didn't really mind it, it would be nice to have someone else to have fun with. The dorm was starting to get a little dull. So you just shrugged your shoulders and smiled.

"Hey, I'm hurt," Junpei said with a playful pout.

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently...I told him about us, and he agreed to help." Akihiko began to say again.

Junpei smiled confidently, "he found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins," you snickered at him, "I don't remember much...but man that was embarrassing! Akihiko here said it was normal. Like being confused and not remembering anything. Did ya' guys know that?"

_Too bad I wasn't there to see him cry._

You sighed, "yes Junpei..."

"Well, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea."

"That's the whole point." you said.

"I'd bet you guys are stoked! It'd be nice to have a guy around too, wouldn't it?"

"You're right, it would be nice," you said to him.

He smiled at you, "sweet, so anyway, glad to join the team, Mina-chan."

"Don't slow us down," you said jokingly.

"Heheheh, no worries. Nothing's gonna happen to you long as I'm around!"

Akihiko interrupted, "well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready..."

Suddenly the doors opened again, this time it was Grandpa who entered the command room, "I'd like your undivided attention. For a while, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But the number recently jumped to five. Therefore...starting tonight at twelve, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

Junpei looked confused, "Tartarus...? What the heck is that?...Sounds like toothpaste."

"Sounds more like tartar sauce," you included, Junpei gave you a glance on how he thought that was funny.

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asked, Junpei shook his head side to side.

_Of course he wouldn't Yukari...he just realized he had his power. Then again...I haven't even seen it myself._

You smiled in excitement, the more you thought about going to see something that you haven't seen before that held hundreds or maybe even thousands of shadows just took your adrenaline to the next level.

"It's no surprise...since it only appears during the Dark Hour." Grandpa explained.

Junpei looked confused again, "the Dark Hour...?"

"Not again..." you moaned in worry of another long explanation about the Dark Hour, but Akihiko spoke up before Grandpa could explain.

"Just like the shadows...interesting, huh?" Akihiko smirked, "it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a shadow nest."

"Whoa...Their nest, huh...?"

"But, Senpai...what about your injury?" inquired Yukari.

"Since Akihiko really isn't recovered fully, he'll only stay at the entrance," Mitsuru gave Akihiko a glance. Her glance looked full of power. She means it when she speaks.

Akihiko sighed and looked away, "yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"Relax you guys. I've got your backs." Junpei smiled widely. You rolled your eyes.

**Gekkoukan High School Front Gate...Evening**

Akihiko and Mitsuru lead the small group to Gekkoukan High. You all had a face in disbelief. At least you and Junpei did. You didn't really expect danger would linger in such a place like a school.

"This is it? THIS is the place?" he asked with one of his hands sticking out towards the school, "why here?"

"Calm down Junpei...just wait a few minutes...I'ts almost midnight." Akihiko looked at his watch. But the familiar sound of a clock ticking was in your head, you knew from that it was seconds away. You stood there watching the school. The others just looked at each other. Time kept ticking until a shattering sound filled your head. The moon turned yellow and emitted the eerie green light. Street lamps stood bewildered in the darkness they were consumed in, the moons light was your only flashlight.

Your glance kept on the school and your sense in sound heightened. You heard cracks, but from where? Then suddenly a structure erected from the school itself. Then structure upon structure grew up to the sky. It over towered everything in the man made island. It held an unusual design that you'd never would've thought of while it gave off a creepy aura. Your blood rapidly pumped in your veins, there you knew that this would give you the adrenaline of a life time. It was you facing life or death, but it all comes down on how you fought on the battle field.

"So this is Tartarus..." you said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What the hell happened to our school!" Junpei yelled as he was dumbfounded.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal," Mitsuru explained calmly.

"This is the 'nest' you were talking about! But why our school?..." Junpei asked once more. Mitsuru's facial expression turned poignant. You knew that she had an idea why the school we all go to turns into Tartarus during the Dark Hour, but it appeared that it had a morose explanation behind it that she didn't intend to want anybody to know about.

Akihiko spoke up, "Mitsuru and I have only gone into take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting isn't it. There's gotta be some clue..."

"My bloods pumping by just the thought of it," you said.

Mitsuru's face returned to a smile, " great enthusiasm Akihiko, but you wont be accompanying them."

Akihiko looked away again, "yeah, I know...you don't have to keep reminding me."

You felt bad for him, but then again it was his fault getting hurt. You turned towards the gate and went on ahead. The group followed you into the Labyrinth in which you will discover hidden things. As you entered you saw a huge corridor with stairs in the middle of the room. To the left of you was the velvet door you've entered only a couple times before.

"Impressive," you muttered to yourself.

Junpei walked to the middle and turned himself in a circle a few times, "this is so cool inside."

"But it sure is creepy..." Yukari said with a tense tone.

"The only thing you have to be scared about is in that door up the stairs," you pointed at the door on the top of the stair well.

"That's right," Mitsuru said.

Akihiko walked behind and around you to get everybody's attention, "first, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?"

"W-what! By ourselves!" Yukari shouted.

"We're not asking you to go very far," Mitsuru reassured, "and I'll be feeding you information from here."

"We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions," Akihiko said, his glance was at you.

Junpei's eyes glimmered in hope and exhilaration, "for real? One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!"

Akihiko looked at him with an unsure face, "uhhh..." he looked back at you, "Minako you're in charge."

"Seriously?" you asked, "awesome!" You turned towards Junpei and stuck your tongue out to rub it in his face.

"Whoa...? B-but she's a girl!"

"Want a tissue for your issue?" you asked lightheartedly.

"No!"

Yukari spoke up, "Junpei, Minako HAS fought them before."

He looked at you in shock, "seriously?" You replied with a nod.

"Yes that is one reason, but can you two summon your persona without any difficulties, like Minako can?" Akihiko firmly asked Yukari and Junpei.

"Y-yeah of course!" Junpei looked uncertain on what he said.

"I think so," Yukari said, but she had uncertainty in her voice as well.

"These are shadows we're talking about here. Without your persona you're screwed," Akihiko looked back at you, "you all better get going."

"Alright! Let's go!" you said.

Akihiko chuckled, "that's the spirit."

You began to walk towards the stairs until a blue light to your side called for you. You walked in it's direction and you glanced down at your pocket. You saw a blue light secrete from it. There was the key.

"Hey, Mina. What's the matter?" Yukari asked, but you paid no attention to her. You pulled out the key and inserted it into the keyhole of the velvet door.

You entered the glowing door and there you saw the same scenery as you did before. You sat yourself down in the chair that was in front of Igor. He rested in his usual spot. His grin as big like the other times prior to today.

"I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower you are about to venture into..." Igor kept his composure as you listened to him closely.

"How did it come to be?" he continued, "for what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions."

"Why am I-" you began to ask, but Igor held up his shaky hand with one finger extended. A simple request to be quiet. You closed your mouth and nodded for him to continue.

"That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power." After he had finished he lowered his hand.

"The nature of my power?" your face showed bewilderment as you shifted in your seat a little.

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero...it is empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. When you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you." he paused for a second. It looked as though he was watching your reaction as he spoke.

"There maybe times when they are difficult to grasp...But do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly...be sure to keep in mind my spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role," he held out his hand to show one moment, "before I forget...Do you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room...?" he asked.

"Yes. I do recall such a thing," you replied.

"Tell me...when you think of this person, what do you see?" he asked, you thought about what he meant.

_What I see? Does he mean what I picture them to be or that I see if it's a female or a male? _

You hesitated, "is it a man?"

"I see...then let's bring him out for a proper introduction."

After he said that statement a man suddenly came from one of the doors that weren't covered by a cloth. He wore a blue suit and he held a pair of mysterious and intriguing yellow eyes that appeared to hold little to no emotion. His white hair almost matched his pale face. But his whole profile was quite handsome. Then he spoke with a voice that was masculine, but held a kind tone.

"My name is Theodore, but please, feel free to call me Theo. It's a pleasure to meet you..." he bowed and held his hand out towards you. You smiled and placed your hand on his while he returned your smile. His gloved fingers tickled your palm as yours gently touched his gloved palm. His breath tickled the back of your hand, even though he wore gloves you felt warmth. His touch made your hairs on your neck stand. You removed your hand quickly as you felt a little embarrassed. Theo returned to his normal posture, but his eyes stayed glued to you.

"My assistant will aid you as well." Igor said, "until then...farewell."

Without moving you suddenly appeared back in front of the velvet door.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie," Junpei said after.

"A zombie, Junpei?"

"Well, yeah..." he looked at you with squinted eyes, "shut up..."

"Have you been nodding off? You seem kinda out of it." Yukari stated.

"Dude, you're s'posed to be our leader. Get your head in the game!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," you sounded like Akihiko for a moment.

"Don't worry though! I got you covered whenever you need it, man!" Junpei said confidently.

"Thanks," you said and you walked briskly up the silver stairs that was covered with a blue carpet. When you all reached the top you opened the doors and began your exploration in the labyrinth.

As you reached the second floor of Tartarus you saw that the walls glowed green and blood covered various spots on the checkered floor and walls. You stood and and looked a bit longer at your surrounding as the creepy aura slithered diverse chills down your spine.

"So, this it, huh...?" Junpei finally spoke, he brought you back to reality that yo were slowly parting from you as you stood in silence.

"I hope I don't get lost..." Yukari said discouraged about her surroundings.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru tuned in through the earpieces she had given us when we were walking towards the school.

"Whoa, is that you senpai?" Junpei asked.

Mitsuru ignored his question, "I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."

You still kept quiet as you listened to them speak while you grew accustomed to your surroundings, "wait...ya mean, you can see inside here?" Junpei asked again.

"It's my persona's ability I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why out side support is imperative," Mitsuru said.

Yukari's facial expression lessened from her worries, "well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect," she said and she tuned out.

You smiled, "count on that!"

As everything fell silent you began to lead the team around the always until you found three shadows. Mitsuru tuned in just when you saw them.

"There's a shadow ahead! Proceed with caution." Mitsuru yelled through the earpiece. You decided it would be best to do a preemptive attack.

"Mitsuru, is there any weaknesses?" you asked in low voice. In your hands you held your naginata. You hoped that Mitsuru would give you their weaknesses before you attacked, but she didn't respond. For now your on your own.

The enemies were dumbfounded as they were attacked without notice. You jumped up and did a hip twist and brought down your weapon upon one of the enemies head. But that wasn't enough to destroy it. Yukari then used her bow and arrow to finish of the enemy.

"Mitsuru here, sorry for the wait. The monster is a Maya. It's weakness is fire."

You nodded your head and looked towards Junpei, "Junpei! Use agi against them!"

"Got it," he took out his evoker, "Hermes!"

Once Junpei used his evoker at his head a Persona called Hermes appeared. It seemed to have wings among it's arms along with a helmet that had sharp ends also wielding wings as a decoration. The Persona held out it's right hand and flames are produced. The fire hit the Maya giving it a critical hit and lead it to its own death.

"Again!" Junpei shouted as he commanded Hermes to do the action once more, but this time the Maya dodge the hit and attacked Yukari.

You put your evoker to your forehead and pulled the trigger"Orpheus!" The same Persona that appeared the night of the first shadow appeared. Orpheus' stretched his hand out and sent flames at the Maya completely destroying it.

"Good job, all enemies were destroyed," Misturu said.

For a while you, Junpei, and Yukari fought countless enemies for a while until they felt tired. But you felt great and your blood pumped continuously, though you didn't want to push the others against their limits. You determined that it would be best if you went back.

As you returned to the corridor Mitsuru and Akihiko were at then you heard, "welcome back," the usual greetings as always, "so, how was it?"

You looked at her and replied with confidence, "it was great. No problem."

Mitsuru closed her eyes and gave a small smile, "I see. Well, if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved."

"Wow...I never knew I had that kind of power!" he had a smirk laid plainly across his face then he looked exhausted, "but damn, I'm beat..."

Yukari sighed, "that's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid."

"You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan," Junpei commented.

"I'm still trying to catch my breath actually..."

Mitsuru finally spoke again, "that's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry, though, you'll adapt. But, I'm surprised...You all did much better than I expected." she looked at Akihiko, whom had his arms crossed with a proud smile, "at this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

His face turned competitive, "heh, we'll see about that."

As you kept quiet and pitching in some comments here and there you felt the power of your heart intensify. A feeling that you haven't felt before in your life. It was almost like you had a reaction to the bond between your newly found friends.

Just like Yukari and Junpei, you feel tired too after the adrenaline wore off...at that time you thought it would be best to go home and rest...

_**04/22/12 Wednesday **_

**Gekkoukan High School Gates...Morning**

You left the dorm early today so you could catch up on some studying in the library. You walked on the sidewalk briskly until you heard a familiar males voice behind you. You stopped and turned around to see Akihiko's face in front of you. You blushed a little and stepped back, luckily he didn't seem to notice your embarrassment.

"Morning. I didn't know that we were on the same train. But man...things have been real crazy these past couple days," he looked at you in concern, "are you all right? You must be confused since you're just transferred here too."

You smiled at the concern he had for you, "I'm managing, here and there I do forget where I'm going at school, but it's been less and less everyday."

You lied, you only gotten lost twice since you got here and you remembered everything easily. Though, you didn't want to sound like you were perfect, even though you weren't. He smiled back.

"That's impressive. your completely different from Junpei. On the other hand, I'm so bored that I feel like I'm going to die..."

You snickered at his exaggeration, "is it because you can't fight?"

He grinned, "is there any way I can sneak in on the fight? Maybe I could get past Mitsuru if I wear Junpei's hat?"

"I don't think that would work out for you," you pointed at your own chin and tapped at it, "you don't have his 'manly' goatee. Besides, Mitsuru would notice that your gone since your not around her, you'd have to have Junpei take your place for you and I'm sure that he doesn't want to do that. And knowing him, he'd try to hit on Mitsuru and get his ass handed to him by the rejection he'd get from her."

He laughed, "that's true, this is why we made you leader. You think. Besides the consequences with her wouldn't be worth it..."

"I can see that..." the bell rung and you both glanced at each other.

"We better get going, we don't want to miss the assembly that's going on today," he said and you both ran into the school and departed your separate ways.

** Auditorium...School Assembly**

You sat and listened to various students and school administrators speak their hearts out on how they view their view on this school year. It was quite boring to be honest and you really didn't really care for the mediocre speeches that were given. You felt tired because of the boredom you felt.

A female student stood at the pedestal and finished off her speech, then another took her place. "...that concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the student council." she looked to her left or in your case the right.

"Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from class 3-D," she left her place and Mitsuru took hers.

"Thank you," she said.

"So, she did get elected. Well...I guess she is the most popular girl in school," Yukari said quietly. It looked like she was a little jealous.

Junpei, who sat to the left of you, spoke, "you can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her...Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

Mitsuru began to speak, "as I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year."

You listened closely to her speech. It was very inspiring and it didn't have anything too in detail about the school year that made it boring. It made you want to do your best. The speech also had elegance, but not too much so all could understand...Or you would hope...

Junpei's face looked confused, "dang, that was freakin' amazing..." he turned towards you, "hey, did you understand what she was talking about?"

"Of course I did!" you said.

His face turned from confused to surprised, "huh? Seriously? Man, you're smart."

"Maybe it's because I don't sleep in class..."

"Hehe, still on the sour side? It just didn't sound like somethin' a high schooler would say..."

"Well, she is a senior and she is probably doing college level material by now. I bet her father has high expectations for her," you explained.

"Well, if it was someone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off," Junpei said with a wide smile.

"so what if it was you?" you asked.

**Ms. Toriumi's Class...Afternoon...**

"Alright, today we'll be going over Meiji-era literature. Open your textbooks to page twelve." she looked at the book she held in her hands, "...you know what? I'm tired of these textbooks. I just wen tover this novel in the last class."

She closed her textbook, "I've got a great poem we can cover instead. Close your textbooks everyone and listen..."

_Ugh...Composition...not my favorite class at all, at least I can ace this class without trying..._

Ms. Toriumi began to recite, "isolated cloud suspended over the tall snowy mountain peak..."

_Nope... I can't do this...I'm just gonna take a nap for a few minutes..._

You felt tired as the words flowed in one ear and out the other. You close your eyes then your consciousness drifts into the darkness you knew...the back of your eyelids. You began to feel better and before you knew it, class had ended.

**After Class...After school...**

You packed your things in your bag and left the class. You walked out to the courtyard ready to go towards the monorail. But as you left you ran into Junpei and decided to go home with him. Then you saw a commotion at the front gate. Akihiko was in the middle of the fuss and he didn't appear like he was having fun. You both waked towards him.

"Look it's Akihiko-senpai!" yelled a random female student.

"Wait for us!" yelled another.

"Poor Akihiko..." you mumbled under your breath as you watched girls fawn over him, but Akihiko kept walking without a word leaving his mouth.

_If it were Junpei he'd never stop talking..._

"Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Akihiko-senpai like that," he looked irritated and he sighed, "I know he's captain of the boxing team, but...I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going."

"What are you, Junpei? You jealous?" you taunted him until Akihiko spotted you and Junpei. He walked up to you both.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" he asked.

Junpei looked surprised, "huh? Who, us! I...guess so...?" he wasn't sure how to answer, but you knew that you had nothing going on.

"Yeah, I'm free," you said.

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulowina Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there." Akihiko finished.

"The p-police office?...Uh, are your friends gonna come along, too?"

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out...Don't keep me waiting."

"Man, how can he not know their names! I mean, seriously! Just look at them!"

"I don't know Junpei...I'm not really a guy."

**Paulowina Mall...After school...**

You and Junpei arrived in front of the mall. You both entered through the doors and you looked around. It was quite quiet for a Wednesday. Especially since it's after school, maybe they were at the strip mall. You looked to your left for the police station. You entered the doors of the police station and saw Akihiko conversing to a man in a police suit.

"Thank you, Sir," Akihiko faced him and turned towards the two of you, "oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier."

The officer stayed silent and mysterious. His hat covered most of his face, but you could blatantly see his one eye that showed that he was tired.

"This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped," he introduced us to the officer and then pulled something from his pants pocket, "and, this is from Ikutski-san..."

"R-Really! Sweet!" Junpei said, the officer stared at him. You could tell that he didn't really care for Junpei's enthusiasm about pointless things. Akihiko handed you five thousand yen.

"You can't fight empty-handed. So, find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections...But, these things still cost money."

Kurosawa bitterly spoke, "of course they do. Nothing in life is free."

"I realize that," Akihiko responded to him and looked back at you, "well, I'll see you later. Thanks again."

Akihiko walked past you and Junpei and went out the door. Then Kurosawa spoke to you both, "I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

Things in the air was tense and awkward until the officer spoke again, "I don't have that much, but you should be able to find what you need."

You and Junpei stared at the items that Officer Kurosawa offered. Weapons for yourself was a Tsukushi Naginata. It was nicely designed, you could handle it well and it was sharp to the touch. Junpei spotted a Kishido blade, a two-handed sword. Since Yukari wasn't currently here you got her a short bow. You didn't have enough to get any other things like accessories or armor. After you bought your stuff you said good-bye to Kurosawa and left the police station.

"Pshh, only five thousand yen...I'm gonna take off, since I'm in a bad mood now...Later." Junpei walked off to the exit and left you behind. You looked around and saw an alley way glowing blue, but it doesn't seem to be noticed by anyone else. Maybe it was the bathrooms...You walked in the back alley and saw the mysterious velvet door that only you saw. You opened it with your key and found yourself sitting in a chair inside the velvet room with Igor sitting in front of you.

"Hello. Welcome to the Velvet Room. Well...I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here," as Igor began, Theo walked from one of the uncovered doors holding what looks like a tray with a teapot, cups, and other supplements, "it is my job to create new Personas. But in order to do so, I must fuse your Personas together...In other words, I shall merge them into a single Persona."

Theo then placed the tray on the table between Igor and I. The teapot looked more fragile than china, it was beautiful. You admired how it looked and you watched Theo pour the tea in the cups. He pointed at the sugar cubes in way to ask you how many you wanted. You held your hand up showing the number two. He plopped in two cubes and stirred the tea with a spoon. Then he pointed at the cream and you shook your head no then he handed the cup to you. You mouthed the words thank you and took a few sips, he smiled. He knew exactly what Igor's cup usually contained, when he finished he handed the cup to him.

Igor continued after he took a few sips as well, "The number of Persons you have buried within you is approximately 170...We've never seen a visitor with this many possibilities before...If you establish Social Links, you may be able to create even stronger Personas, too," his usual smile grew wider, "heh heh heh... This should prove veeery interesting. So, as you accumulate cards, please bring them to me. If you wish to learn about fusing Personas in more detail... Then talk to me so that I may give you some hints."

From the time he was speaking you drank the rest of your tea. It was really good, better than the tea you knew. You would love to know what Theo used. Though, Theo waited patiently for Igor to stop speaking, "how may I help you?"

"I don't have any requests or questions, Theo. I gotta get to the dorm before it gets late. Thank you, though," you said with a smile.

"Well then... I look forward to your next visit," he said. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes held a sadness.

"See you later," you said and walked towards the door. You found yourself in the bathroom, as you guessed... You left.

**Iwatodai Dorm...Evening...**

You entered the dorm to find Grandpa in his armchair, Akihiko fiddling with his boxing gloves and Mitsuru reading the newspaper. Mitsuru lowered the paper and looked over to see who it was.

"Welcome back," she folded the paper she was reading and laid it on her lap, "perfect timing...I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

You set your school bag down near the couch where Ikutski sat, "what is it?"

"Regarding our exploration of Tartarus... Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you to lead the team."

_Wasn't I leading the team before?_

"You never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one you faced the other day. It's best to be prepared, or else you may find yourself in a difficult situation. So, whenever you'd like to explore Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone there. Also, since I'm sure there are other things you will need to take care of, you may go out at night if you need to. Well, that's it. Keep up the good work."

_Great, I get to go out at night, thanks for the permission...Besides where the hell am I suppose to go?_

As you moped around seeing that there was nothing to do in the lounge you decided it would be best to go back to your room. Maybe study or something.

_**04/23/12 Thursday**_

**Gekkoukan High School Gates...Early Morning...**

You walked to school with Junpei. Yukari took too long to get ready so you left without her. You were at the gates and about to enter the courtyard until Junpei spoke. He had an exhausted face.

"Man, I'm so tired... Coming to school's a job by itself. Things got so busy all of a sudden. Well, I do feel a lot more satisfied, though."

"But were just starting," you said to his fatigued statement.

His expression was substituted by uneasiness, "you sure you're gonna be okay? You better not get sick from pushing yourself too hard," he yawned, "oh man, I'm getting teary eyed now... goin' to class is a pain... The only thing I look forward to is after school. How will I kill time...?"

"Weren't you just complaining about school a minute ago..." you complained.

**After School**

As class finished you packed you began to pack your things. Junpei came over to talk to you instantly.

"Yo, mind hanging out with me after this? I know someplace that's really good! It'll be my treat! C'mon, let's go!"

"Well, I guess I can't turn down an offer where I'm not gonna pay..." you shrugged your shoulders coolly, "mind as well."

"Now you're talkin'," he said in excitement.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall...Hagakure Ramen...**

The place was crowded by the time you got there. Plenty of students were eating ramen as they talked with one another. Thankfully you were able to get in without much waiting, though.

"Umm...Alright! We'll have two specials!" he told the cook. The cook nodded and continued on with what he was doing.

You didn't really know what the special was, but since it was on Junpei you didn't care, "that sounds good."

Junpei gave a grin, "well...I'm sure it'll be better than you're expecting."

After a few moments of waiting on your specials, the waiter brings two ramen bowls to you. The fragrant smell rising from the bowls make your stomach growl...

"C'mon, try it," he egged on.

You take a bite and the distinct taste of the soup blends well with the thick noodles...It was quite delicious.

"This is pretty delicious!" you said.

He laughed, "good right? Well then, I'm digging in too," he grabbed his utensils to eat with and stared down the bowl with desire in his eyes, "chow time!"

As Junpei took a bite of the ramen his eyes widened, "ahh, hot hot hot...Man, this is great!"

You both ate in silence for a little while until Junpei stirred up a question, "hey...do you feel okay now? I heard that while you were out for a while, you were in the hospital. You seemed full of energy at school...but I was kind of worried."

You chuckled, "is that why you invited me out?"

"Huh? Oh, um... Well, of course! I had some problems myself when I transferred here, too. In your case, you've got all the fighting stuff on top of that..."

"I don't mind it. I was only in the hospital because of it."

"Oh, I was wondering if you weren't accustomed to school or whatever... Then again, I think you'll do just fine," he laughs.

His thoughtfulness towards you made you smile, then you heard something in your head.

_"thou art I... And I am thou... _

_ Thou hast established a new bond... _

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating _

_Personas of the Mgician Arcana..."_

"Still... Girls and guys livin' in the same dorm, huh? That can't be good," Junpei continued on.

You glared at him, "what are you think about?"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout me. I don't drag love into my work."

"Are you sure 'bout that, Junpei?"

He laughed, "I can't guarantee that I won't fall for somebody, mwahaha!"

You and Junpei chatted for a while, then you both headed back to the dorm.


End file.
